masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:66.11.102.168
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Horizon (mission) page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 01:07, 1 July 2010 "Brief Betrayal"? It should be noted, in regards to your multiple edits to the Storyline III page, that there is no grounds to describe the Illusive Man's actions as a "brief betrayal". In order for something to be a betrayal, there has to be the intent to betray on the part of the one (in this case) withholding the information. There is not intent to betray on the part of the Illusive Man. Withholding information for the purposes of maintaining an element of surprise or to ensure the success of a mission is not a betrayal. It is a common occurrence in military and intelligence operations. As such, it would be greatly appreciated if you would stop misnaming the events that transpired as a betrayal when they are, in fact, nothing of the sort. SpartHawg948 03:53, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Horizon With regards to your edits on the Horizon (mission) page, please note that there is no solid proof that the Illusive Man tipped off the Alliance. This is supported by the Illusive Man's reactions and dialogue before and after the mission there. As such I will please ask you to stop putting speculation into articles because there is no proof. What the Illusive Man says is that he let slip that Shepard was alive and working with Cerberus. That's it. He doesn't say that he tipped off the Alliance, and again given his reactions before the mission there, it supports that he didn't tip them off. Lancer1289 21:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Liara Edits Regarding your edits to the Liara T'Soni article, which have been ongoing for a while now, there are good reasons they are being removed. This is mainly because it is pure speculation as you don't know what the developers planned for this scene, therefore you can't say that Liara thinks that Shepard no longer trusts her because that is just pure speculation, and speculation isn't allowed in articles. Please stop reinserting this information as it will keep getting removed. Lancer1289 14:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Language Policy Note that this wiki does in fact have a Language Policy. We do not tolerate inappropriate/crude language here. Further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 02:57, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Leaked Material Please be aware that the Mass Effect Wiki has a strict policy against adding leaked material of any kind. Your recent comment mentioned information which originated from the leaked Mass Effect 3 files. For the sake of users who do not wish to be spoiled, please do not mention leaked material again. Continuing to do so will result in additional warnings and/or a block if necessary. Thanks. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:22, February 27, 2012 (UTC)